Psycho Duck Ruins Thanksgiving
by jolttheroadrunner23
Summary: An angry duck freaks out on his pig friend during Thanksgiving dinner. This is a parody of the McJuggerNuggets Psycho Series video "Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving". Happy Thanksgiving!


Porky: You going to say grace?  
Daffy: I'm not saying that shit, I think it's stupid.  
Porky: Well, I know you think it is stupid, but you can at least say something.  
Daffy: You can't force your religious beliefs on me.  
Porky: Oh, nobody is forcing that on you.  
Tina: Bugs, turn that camera off.  
Bugs: It's just a home video. We do it all the time, it's fine.  
Petunia: Put the camera away, Bugs Bugs: Petunia, we're going to look back on this and we're gonna enjoy and laugh, and everything. It's fine.  
Porky: To make everyone happy, I will say grace.  
Daffy: You're just doing this to get on my nerves. Say it, you're the head of the household.  
Porky: Yeah, I am. Alright, bow your heads. (Saying Thanksgiving grace) Dear Lord, bless the food that is in front of us. Thank you, dear Lord, for all the family that is around table, and dear Lord, please, I emphasize, please find Daffy a job. Come Monday morning. Amen.  
Others: Amen.  
Daffy: (Slow clap) Yeah, real funny Porky. Make me look like a stupid idiot in front of the whole family.  
Porky: It wasn't funny, it was sarcasm.  
Daffy: You do this all the time.  
Porky: I know.  
Daffy: Sarcasm makes me look stupid.  
Porky: Daff, All we want is a job. That's all we need from you.  
Daffy: Yeah, I work for you. That's not a job? That's not good enough?

Porky: Yeah, that's good enough. That's plenty good enough.  
Daffy: Why you gotta-  
Granny: Daffy, could you just...just say something that you're thankful for? It's Thanksgiving, you can just say it.  
Daffy: I'm not playing his game. Why are you taking his side?  
Porky: It's not a game.  
Granny: I'm just trying to keep the peace. Let's just say something that you're thankful for.  
Daffy: Okay. Yeah, no. Alright. Do I have to fold my hands and look up to the heavens and get on my knees?  
Porky: Just do what Granny says, please.  
Bugs: It would be nice.  
Daffy: Please, God, like oh I'm grateful for- Alright yeah. Ok, let's do it, let's do it. I'm grateful...umm... I'm grateful for the food, I think it looks good, Wal-Mart does a bang-up job, I love it, (Sarcastically) It looks SO GOOD. And I am... grateful for...money, if we're being honest. And ummmmm... I'm grateful for… Reginal Moneybags, and... I look up to the rich men. They are kind of my heroes.  
Bugs: I love him.  
Daffy: ...not that anyone would understand. And I'm grateful for Granny for buying me a new Xbox One, after my dick of a pig friend destroyed it.  
Porky: (after listening to Daffy's rude Thanksgiving speech) So you don't appreciate anything we do.  
Bugs: Hmm, threw her under the bus.  
Porky: You don't appreciate anything we do?  
Daffy: Oh, sorry. Did I put you on the spot there? Did I make you look embarrassed?  
Porky.: (throws a roll at Daffy)  
Daffy: What the hell are you doing?  
Porky: If you're not gonna act right around here. Be part of the family.  
Daffy: You want to make a scene during Thanksgiving?  
Porky: Yeah I do. Because if you do not want to be a part of the family, then get out. You're not part of the family with the way you act.  
Bugs: Oh boy.  
Daffy: I'm not part of the family?  
Porky: No. You don't act right, then you're not part of the family.  
(Daffy flips the table, starting the Thanksgiving chaos)  
Bugs: Oh my god!  
(Porky throws a turkey at Daffy)  
Daffy: OW! You threw a turkey at me?  
Porky: You just flipped the table over!  
(Bugs laughs)  
(Daffy flips another table)  
Bugs: Oh my Lord!  
Daffy: (notices Bugs' camera) AND YOU'RE FILMING?! (turns away in frustration) GOD! I'M SO DONE!  
Porky: What ails you?  
Daffy: (throws pies at Porky) NO! NO!  
Porky: What ails you?  
Daffy: I'M DONE! I'M DONE! I'M DONE!  
Porky: Well, good!  
Daffy: (to Bugs) AND YOU, I HOPE YOU GOT YOUR GREAT THANKSGIVING VIDEO! What a great family this is! (throws glasses) Piece of shit!  
Bugs: I'm thankful for it.  
Daffy: Fuck you.  
Bugs: (laughs) Oh, shit.  
Porky: (grunts) God!  
Bugs: Wow.  
Sophia: You need help, Granny?  
Tina: I'm so sorry about this. I know you're shaking hon.  
Granny: I don't understand it...I know. You shouldn't have to go through this.  
(Daffy screams in distance)  
Tina: Foghorn, help.  
Foghorn: I'm helping.  
(the family cleans up the mess caused by Daffy.)  
Bugs: There's the turkey.  
Sophia: I'm so sorry.  
Granny: It's alright, don't worry about it.  
Foghorn: Here.  
Granny: Don't...It's all over the place.  
Lola (to Bugs): Grow up! Grow up.  
Granny: I know, it's sad.  
Bugs: Happy Thanksgiving. Go Eagles! 


End file.
